


白衬衫

by rumpye



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, 翼年代记
Genre: M/M, PWP, 自慰
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rumpye/pseuds/rumpye
Summary: 保镖x模特的AU，PWP一发完。
Relationships: Fay D. Fluorite/Kurogane, 黑法 - Relationship, 黑钢/法伊
Kudos: 15





	白衬衫

黑钢已经连续三天没回家了。

法伊叹了口气，坐在饭桌前有一搭没一搭地刷着手机，随便点开一些猫猫视频。外卖的意大利面色香味俱全，还是法伊第一次请黑钢吃饭的那家餐厅，但是此刻却索然无味。

法伊从来不觉得自己黏人，至少在和黑钢在一起之前一向如此。生活在异国他乡的他谨慎地与人保持距离，在必要的社交场合摆出标准而缺乏热情的微笑，尽可能拒绝可能有风险的名流宴会……然而黑钢的出现让他缺乏安全感的心理状态得到了相当程度的缓解，他们之间经历了一段相当坎坷的互相试探阶段，最后终于达到亲密无间的地步。

现在，黑钢陪着知世出差，需要三天的时间。法伊怀疑自己可能有热恋期的皮肤饥渴症之类的毛病，不然他怎么会感觉黑钢就像走了三个月一样。

法伊草草吃完晚饭，收拾了碗筷，发着呆洗了个澡，连头发都懒得吹，随便擦了擦，就光着身子倒在柔软的被子上。仰躺着刷了十几分钟的手机之后，他终于感到了厌倦，以及随之而来的无聊和寂寞。

如果黑钢在的话，大概早就催他去把头发吹干了，还可能还会在法伊锲而不舍的恳请之下一边抱怨一边口嫌体正直地亲自帮他。

黑钢平时气恼地抓他的头时几乎毫不留情，但在这种时候，指间总带着点小心翼翼的味道。他会把风力开到最小，将手指插进浅金色的发丝之间轻轻摆弄，指尖摩挲头皮的触感很痒，会激起法伊大脑皮层一阵阵战栗的电流。那只手大且温暖，力量之下潜藏着不言说的温柔。

法伊闭上眼睛，回想起那双手的热度在皮肤上游走的感觉，周身的血液突然开始沸腾起来。

法伊坐起身，准备随便抓一件什么套在身上，这时打开的衣柜突然吸引了他的目光。

下层挂着一排黑钢的衣服，种类不多，以暗色为主，除了正式场合的西装外套，锻炼用的运动服，还有一些日常休闲的衣服。其中有些是法伊亲自挑选的，比如那件白色的衬衫。黑钢甚至穿着它陪法伊去了时装秀看他的走秀。

法伊盯着那件衬衣，脑海闪过一个大胆的念头。唔，他现在是一个人，玩男朋友的衣服应该不算过分吧？黑钢不会发现的，而且就算发现了，法伊觉得他也不会介意的。

法伊迅速爬起来取下那件干净如新的白衬衣，埋进去深吸了一口气——洗衣液的味道，还带有一点香水的余味——味道也是法伊为他选的。法伊兴奋地穿上它，起身关上房间的顶灯，留下了床边的台灯，再次回到床上。

这件衬衫对法伊来说太大了，袖子长到几乎要盖住他的手指，这让他更清晰地被唤起了关于黑钢身材的记忆，以及他们之间的体型差距的事实。躺在堆起的枕头上，他深深叹息，衬衫的温度远远比不上真人，但是让身体稍微回暖了一些，周身柔软的包裹就像一个若有若无的拥抱。

这种事一旦开始就难以停下，法伊的想象开始不受控制地驰骋起来——他想象他的爱人在自己身后，温暖的拥抱笼罩住他，宽大的手掌顺着腰侧抚摸到胸前。轻柔的吻落在发尾潮湿的皮肤上，接着是脖子与肩膀交界处的软肉……渐渐的，带着痒意的啄吻逐渐变成克制的啃咬——法伊喜欢黑钢咬他，就算稍微用力一点，留下牙印也没有关系，他喜欢无害的刺激，喜欢这种宣誓占有意义的标记行为，甚至有些迷恋黑钢偶尔被激发出来的攻击性。

法伊察觉到自己的身体越来越兴奋，旖旎的想象转化为了肢体的惯性，下身诚实地起了反应。虽然感觉有些罪恶，但他的左手不受控制地伸向下身，隔着袖口的布料轻轻抚弄起分身。如果隔着布料的同时想象这是黑钢的手，自己手的触感就会稍微削弱一些——虽然会弄脏衣服，但他知道黑钢肯定会原谅他的。

紧接着的想象是耳廓上的厮磨，法伊的耳朵太敏感了，简直是致命弱点。只要嘴唇一贴上去，亲吻的声音混合着湿热的气息，双重刺激的快感就会像电流一样直接连到下身，他一定会不受控制地颤抖起来。

黑钢的右手会同时开始揉弄他的胸，让他忍不住发出难耐的哼声。他的右边乳头比左边要更敏感一些，即便他从来没提过，身体的反应也逃不过黑钢的观察。这个直觉异常敏锐的男人一旦把职业素养运用到床上，就非常可怕了。法伊不确定黑钢是不是故意的，毕竟他每次都沉浸在快感里，将疑问完全抛之脑后——

法伊的呼吸沉重起来，下身已经完全勃起，他的手掌握住阴茎加快了抚弄的频率。他回忆起上次黑钢用嘴帮他服务的感觉，湿热的唇舌用强硬的力道碾过顶端，刺激得他拱起背部大声呻吟。黑钢微微皱着眉头，暗红色的眼睛紧紧地注视着他，观察他的反应，像是要把他的表情牢牢记住。法伊下意识想要躲避他富有压迫感的视线，用手捂住脸，然而立刻就被黑钢拍掉了，换来了一声羞耻的呜咽。

他的阴茎顶端微微泛着红色，渗出前液，快感一层一层地积累起来，他想象着黑钢的舌头在柱身打转，接着将他的阴茎整个吞下，唇瓣施加压力，吮吸着向上滑动，到顶端再用舌苔舔舐。黑钢会用手握住低端，配合着嘴上的节奏，不给他一丝一毫喘息的空隙。而他只能喘着气，用手胡乱地抓着枕套，在快感的冲击之下不断地泄出一声声无助的呻吟。

黑大人……

法伊咬住下唇，蜷起身子，脑海里除了欲望之外只有一个被反复默念的绰号。纵使他平时在戏弄黑钢时巧舌如簧，在床上却只有失语的份，然而纵使幻想中的黑钢很完美，但是也比不上活生生的真人千分之一完美。他的面庞，他的目光，他低沉的声音，他强健的身体……

黑大人……

他逐渐失去理智，手上的动作变得粗暴起来，原始的性欲彻底占领了他的身体。他感到头晕目眩，大脑里只有一片混乱的白热，遵从着欲望的指引加快了手上的频率，堆积的快感已经在边缘。

在最后的冲刺之下，快感积累到难以承受，他听到自己的一声破碎的呜咽，身体终于在震颤中达到了高潮。除了手上，还有一些精液如法伊所料，滴到了衬衫的下摆上。

在一阵阵的余韵中，法伊大口地呼吸，身体平复下来之后，内心寂寞的感觉也并没有完全消散。

法伊重重地叹了口气，在放空了一会儿大脑之后，他严肃地思考着，如果黑钢再不回来，他待会可能就要可悲地玩自己的屁股了。

这时，枕头旁边的手机突然震动了。

“睡了吗？”

是黑钢发来的消息。法伊立刻雀跃起来，想着要不要勾引他来一发热辣的电话或者短信性爱。

“没有哦！”法伊回复道。

“我一会儿就回去，你先睡吧。”

法伊几乎要欢呼了，黑钢回来得比他想象的要早。

“不要，我等你回来。”法伊在后面附加了一个眨眼的颜文字。

“随便你吧。”

法伊心满意足地微笑起来，他知道他的男朋友只是害羞而已。他决定暂时不去清理自己，给黑钢一个小小的惊喜。他已经迫不及待看到黑钢走进房间的表情了。

法伊突然想起了什么，又开始打字。

“你是不是故意每次都从右边开始的？”

“啊？”

“我的胸。”

消息突然沉寂了好一会儿，法伊真是太想看他被狠狠呛到的样子了，没有视频通话真是太可惜了。

“……回去再说！”

法伊笑出了声，随后放松全身，深深地陷进枕头里，哼起脑子里随便想起的小调。

他已经为今夜准备好了。


End file.
